1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved radar antenna system, and more particularly to a system and apparatus for extending the range of land-based or shipboard radar systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Critical gaps exist in the capabilities of ship radar systems in terms of current offensive tactics and of known developments capable of employment in the not too distant future. It is generally agreed that attacks by low flying aircraft cannot be countered adequately by presently conceived systems and that an intelligent enemy can be expected to take maximum advantage of this weakness. Specifically, the horizon limitation, imposed by standard radar antenna systems, precludes target detection at appreciable ranges and thereby drastically curtails engagement time, thus clearly reducing the number of enemy aircraft that a given ship can engage prior to the release of bombs or missiles by such aircraft.
Several prior art devices have provided means for raising a radar antenna to high altitudes by an unmanned craft so as to effectively extend the horizon and therefore the range of the radar system.
One such craft employs a conventional helicopter blade or propeller system driven through a known type transmission. Such devices are bulky, very expensive and complicated. Also, they require extensive maintenance and are subject to drag limitations. In addition, the high reflective qualities of rotary wings make the craft readily detectable to any enemy search radar.
Another such craft employs a blimp-like structure containing a radar antenna therein. Such craft are not capable of maintaining a specific altitude nor of initiating shape changes to compensate for high winds.